This invention relates to a bird tree apparatus for use by domestic bird species. Particularly, this invention relates to a bird tree apparatus that is provided for indoor aviary use and which has perch members that permit birds to properly exercise their unique anatomical features, such as their legs, claws and beaks.
The bird tree apparatus of the invention is useful for providing domestic birds with assimilated natural means to perch, play and to exercise their bodies. The bird tree apparatus is especially useful for providing the birds with means to grip or hold perch members of varying diameters and angular dispositions to reduce atrophying effects on their leg and foot or claw muscles which are often the result of captivity.
Birds have unique anatomical features that are not found in other animals. For example, birds have unique muscular mechanisms which result when birds assume squatting positions for rest or sleep. In that position, certain tendons are pulled which in turn flex the toes that essentially locks the bird to its perch. And, because a bird utilizes perches of varying sizes and configurations in its natural habitat, the utilization of uniform perch members is deterimental to its muscular system, i.e., the tibia, tarsus and hallux portions of the bird leg and claw.
The bird tree apparatus of this invention provides the bird tree owner with an apparatus that permits a domestic bird with proper exercising means, as found in its natural habitat. And, the bird tree apparatus provides the bird with a wooden structure on which it can chew and claw to control the growth of its nails and beak.
The invention provides a bird tree or perch apparatus that is designed primarily for indoor use by pet birds, which permits the birds to sit, exercise and play, and which provides the owner with an apparatus that is easily maintained. The apparatus is provided in generally two embodiments, an upright floor embodiment and a table top embodiment, which are constructed and designed for economy, easy use and care.
In the past, generally simple and unsophisticated devices have been proposed or utilized for use by domestic birds. However, these devices have been limited in usefulness and function. And, although these prior art devices have been adequate for the perching of birds they have either been unable to be easily cleaned and maintained or they have failed to provide means for birds to adequately exercise their anatomical features to prevent muscle atrophication and to control nail and beak growth. Typical examples of these prior art perches are those provided for use within the confines of bird cages.
Generally all of the perch members in these devices have been of a uniform thickness or diameter, and, therefore, have a tendency to permit the leg and foot muscles of birds to weaken or atrophy due to the repeated requirement that the claws engage the same sized perch members.
The bird tree apparatus of this invention overcome the problems that have existed with these prior art bird perches. The apparatus of this invention has a plurality of elongated perch members of varying diameters and disposed at varying angles so that a pet bird when utilizing them is forced to extend and contract its muscles for exercise purposes.
Additionally, the apparatus is provided with a removable tray assembly for catching bird food, bird droppings, storing bird toys and to catch toys dropped from the respective perch members thereabove. And, the invention provides bird tree assemblies of various constructions which are functional, effective, simple in design and easily manufactured.